All genomes exist and function in the cell nucleus. Although we have made strides in decoding entire genomes, we only poorly understand how genomes function in intact cells. Our cell biological studies of genomes and the cell nucleus are aimed at uncovering fundamental concepts of genome organization and nuclear function in vivo and they are providing opportunities for applying these principles to human disease diagnosis, therapeutics and bioengineering. [unreadable]